Mobile communications devices such as cell phones are ubiquitous in personal and business settings. Advances in the design and computing capabilities of such devices serve as the catalyst for demanding more access to these capabilities by consumers. For example, cameras, text messaging, display systems are some features provided in addition to the basic call functionality originally provided for such devices. Moreover, the ability to now connect to services on both IP and cellular communications networks further drives the demand for more systems that provide convenient access to these services and functionality.
This becomes particularly desirable in emerging markets where the average user may have a handheld mobile communications device but not a home computer. This is because voice communications between users may typically be considered more valuable to the user than a computing system. Moreover, the cost of cell phones is significantly less than computing systems at many levels. For example, the phones can be obtained for free or at a nominal cost based on the dialing plan to which the user subscribes. However, the cell phone is rapidly evolving into a smart communications device that can provide sufficient computing power and functionality to drive a wide variety of peripherals as well as access network services. A major impediment to taking advantage of this evolving technology in the cell phone, for example, is the inability to connect the phone to peripheral devices and systems.